Bath in Blood/Transcript
Diego (confused): Chief, why did you call us at your office? Did we do anything wrong?! **David (eye rolling): Besides you badmouthing me behind my back? You know there are cameras in the station?! **Diego (sweating): I-I can explain... It’s just a mis- **David (serious): Anyway, no you aren’t in trouble! I called you because I received a call from the university! **David: They say there is a dead body at the girl’s bathhouse! I want you to go there immediately! Chapter 1 *Investigate bathhouse (Victim identified: Phoebe Wagner) **Diego (shocked): The bath! It literally became a pool of blood!!! **Diego: Poor girl.... At least her death was fast and painless... **Nadine (holding her mouth): Ugh..... Out of all the places why did they choose to kill Phoebe here! How am I going to clean myself now!! **Diego: So the name of the girl is Phoebe, I’m guessing you are the one who reported the murder. Sit aside we may need to speak to you! **Diego: Hamilton, did you find anything here, aside from the body? **Diego: Hmm... A glass container... It has blood on it and sent the victim was killed whilst having a bath, that must belong to the killer..... **Diego: But what does it hold? Lets give it to Sploder for an answer! *Talk to Nadine (1 star) **Diego: Miss Marquez, while you were going to the bathhouse, have you seen anyone running out? **Nadine (blushing): I didn’t see her killer if that’s what you’re asking... I just simply went for a bath and I saw Phoebe laying dead, with blood surrounding her! **Diego (curious): I see.... You knew who the victim was, were you friends? **Nadine (pissed): Nah! Of course not! Phoebe Wagner and I, are like..... complete opposites! The only times where I spoke with her, is when we are having a group assignment in our English Academics class! **Nadine (blushing): Now, can you like... leave! I’m not feeling comfortable speaking with men, while being practically naked! **Diego (covering his face): Amazing! She hasn’t seen anything!! **Diego (serious): Well.. At least we know something about our victim: She’s a literacy student! We should probably take a look at the English classroom! *Investigate classroom **Diego: Hey! It says the name of the teacher at that class, they’re call- **Diego (shocked): CHARLOTTE JONE?! Like Jones, in David and Zoe Jones!! **Diego: Could she be related to Chief? Anyway we can ask her that when informing her of her student’s death! **Diego: Oh! And here’s an essay! It’s written by the victim, Phoebe Wagner! There’s another name, but it’s faded, I’m guessing it was a group assignment.... *Talk to Charlotte (1 star) **Charlotte (curious): You’re not one of my students! What are you doing here? **Diego: We are detectives working for the GDPD!! We’re here to investigate a murder! **Charlotte: GDPD? Oh! You must have met Jones, I heard he’s working as chief there... **Diego (shocked): So you do know him!!! **Charlotte: Yeah.. I’m his ex-wife, I decided to keep his surname as I feel uncomfortable of mine being of a french lingerie.... Who’s murder are you investigating? **Diego: It’s one of your students, Phoebe Wagner..... **Charlotte: Phoebe..... Let me recall her..... **Charlotte: Ah! I don’t really remember, she was probably just a mediocre student... It’s sad that she’s gone though.... *Recover faded name (1 star) **Diego: So the victim’s partner in the group project was Norman Min! Lets go talk to them! *Talk to Norman (1 star) **Norman (sweating): Why did you call here, have I done anything wrong? **Diego: Not that we know of.... Did you know Phoebe Wagner? **Norman: Oh yes.. Ms Jones set us up as partners in the group assignment we had to day. We didn’t speak a lot though... **Diego: Well... she’s been found murdered today... **Norman (shocked): Murdered!!!! **Norman (panicking): I-I swear I didn’t have anything to do with this! I didn’t even know her that well!!! *Send container to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer uses bathing salt) **Diego: Sploder! Did you find out what that container was used for! **Sploder: Of course! The container used to be full of bathing salts!! **Diego: Bathing salts? What the hell is this? **Sploder: It’s apparently something we can use while taking a bath, if we want. It’s rarely used by men, so I guess that’s why we never heard of it....... **Diego: So the killer uses bathing salts. Hmm... They must’ve been really salty when they killed the victim... *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer uses foot cream) **Hasuro: Geeezzz... The victim must’ve been really stinky to be with... I mean.... who baths in their own blood, Haha!! **Diego: Not funny, Hasuro..... Now tell us what you found on the body... **Hasuro: Other than blood, blood and more blood. I have able to find foot cream on the victim... **Hasuro: Seeing that most people don’t apply cream until they’re clean. I bet you it came from the killer!! **Diego: The killer should enjoy the rest of the day with their feet, since once they’re in prison, they would be able to step outside for a long time! Later..... **Diego: Now.... the clues that we have is not something someone would naturally talk about, so I believe we should ask Randal- **Randall: Officer Laurent! Officer Diaz! **Diego: Speak of the devil! What is it, Usery! **Randall: I know where the victim spent most of her time at! Chapter 2 **Diego: The clues we collected aren’t something someone would reveal during a conversation, so I suggest we ask Randal- **Randall: Officer Diaz! Officer Laurent! **Randall (happy): I’ve spoken to the students in the university! I know where the victim spent most of her time at! **Diego (glad): That’s great! This way we can learn more about the victim! Where is that place! **Randall: The football stadium! The victim often went there to watch matches and practices with a girlfriend of hers, they say..... **Diego (grinning): Oh.... So the victim is a lesbian! Interesting... hehe... **Diego: Thank you, Randall! Also, would you mind filling up the suspect’s profile for us.... **Randall: I’ll be on my way on that! *Investigate football stadium **Diego (shocked): Good for Randall leading us there! These razors are definitely the murder weapon! We have to send it to Bruno! **Diego (admiring): Aww...... Look at how cute they look together.... **Diego (daydreaming): You know..... I always had a thing for lesbian relationships..... They’re just something about them..... I sometimes wish I was a woman, so I could be a lesbian one day..... **Diego (blushing): Umm... but yeah... We’re not here to talk about my fantasies..... We still don’t know the name of the girl, so we have to identify her.... *Identify victim’s girlfriend (1 star) **Diego: So the identity of the victim’s girlfriend is Samantha Evans. Lets go talk to her! *Talk to Samantha Evans (1 star) **Samantha (panicking): Officers! Is it true that my Phoebe’s been murdered! **Diego (sympathetic): Unfortunately, the news is true, I understand this saddens you... **Samantha (crying): Why does this have to happen! She was my first girl love!!! **Diego: I do believe I’ve heard, that you and her spent a lot of time at the football stadium... **Samantha: It’s true..... I come here everyday to support my brother at practices and Phoebe comes with me as well.... **Diego: You have a brother? **Samantha: Y-yes.... His name is Aiden Evans... He’s currently at the boy’s shower roo- **Diego: Thank you! We’ll go talk to him!! *Talk to Aiden Evans (1 star) **Aiden (spraying deodorant on his armpits; shirtless): .............. **Diego: Mr Eva- **Aiden (shocked): AHH!!! **Diego (pissed): You know..... Shower rooms aren’t designed for privacy, you should’ve expected someone catching you while changing.... **Aiden (blushing): I-I know.... It’s just... I usually only enter there at hours where no-one else here... **Aiden (sad): I’m not really comfortable being naked around other people.... I feel insecure with my own shape, and I get jealous when I see more jacked men around me.... **Diego (sympathetic): Aww..... That’s sad to hear.... **Diego: I supposed you heard of what happened to your sister’s girlfriend.... **Aiden (touching his forehead): Yes.... I just can’t help but feel sorry for Sam, she loved Phoebe very much.... **Diego: We were wondering what did you think of Phoebe..... **Aiden: I didn’t really care about her.. We weren’t friends or enemies..... **Aiden: Though... I wasn’t really a fan of the pairing.... **Diego: How come.... **Aiden: I don’t know.... I just thought Sam could do better, Phoebe wasn’t really a good person... But, whatever makes my sister happy is fine by me.... **Aiden: Now.... I have to go give Norman back his deodorant.... *Send razors to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer has AB- blood type) **Diego: So Bruno... Are the razors the murder weapon, or did someone accidentally hurt themselves with it.... **Bruno: You give me a set of razors, completely covered in blood, and now you ask if it was from a scratch? Really Diego? **Bruno: Anyway, you are right... Other than the victim’s blood which confirms this as the murder weapon, I found traces of AB- blood type... **Bruno: The victim’s was the positive version, so that means the blood’s the killer’s! **Diego: Thanks, Bruno! Lets note this at the profile! Later.... **Diego: Hamilton, while Randall is still collecting the clues for us! Lets go check the girl’s bathhouse again! *Investigate girl’s changing room **Diego: This locker must be the victim’s! It has her picture on it! **Diego (shocked): Look! Someone wrote the world “BITCH!” on it! But who? Lets send it to Yoyo! **Diego (holding a bag): Hey.... This bag has “N. Min” written on it? This must be Norman’s, what is a boy’s ba- **Diego (Taking a bra out of the bag; shocked): ........... **Diego (pissed): Norman has serious explaining to do.... *Talk to Norman (1 star) **Diego (angry): Mr Min! Can you explain why this bag has a pile of girl’s underwear in it?! **Norman (sweating): T-they gave it to me...... **Diego (eye rolling): We’re talking about college girls! These tend to be prejudiced! There’s no way an Asian male would manage to sleep with many woman! Just tell us the truth! **Norman (panicking): Ok! I admit it! I did steal it! But I swear it’s not what you think! *Diego: So what is it? From what I see you’re just a desperate pervert..... **Norman: It was a dare okay! My friend told me to prank the girls, by stealing their underwear, and having them trapped at the bathhouse until the end of the day! I already got a girlfriend for god sake! **Norman: Phoebe eventually saw me! And just like you, she misunderstood what I was doing and threatened to report me to the dean, without explaining myself! **Diego (disgusted): Dare or not! That’s still a disgusting prank to pull, just imagine how you’d feel if a girl stole your boxers and had you trapped here! **Diego (pissed): Hopefully you didn’t murder Phoebe to silence her, or else your punishment would be worse than what you tried to avoid! *Send writing to Yoyo **Yoyo (pissed): Something I really don’t like about girls, is how bitchy they are toward each other! Seriously!! **Diego: I KNOW!!! I mean can’t they just go along and fall in love!! **Yoyo (blushing): Diego..... Maybe you exceeds the limit a little.... You should properly take a break from lesbian TV..... **Yoyo: Anyway, by looking at the writing... all I can say is that you’re looking for your typical interception of how a high-school or college girl is.... **Yoyo: HOWEVER!! The substance uses may help, as the word was written using dark red lipstick... **David: We know a girl who wears dark red lipstick! Nadine Marquez! **David: It seems like she thought of the victim, more than she revealed! Lets talk to her about this! *Confront Nadine (1 star) **Diego (serious): Miss Marquez. You never told us you had bad blood with the victim! **Nadine (pissed): Dash it! I was hoping I could hide this! Anyway..... yes I hated Phoebe, like.... SO MUCH!!!! **Nadine: It all started with my first day at Fairview High! I was walking on the hallways, when suddenly, Phoebe and her besties came at front of me and pushed me out of the way! PUSHED ME?! **Nadine (angry): That’s when I decided, I’d make her life HELL!!! And our whole feud started!! **Nadine (rubbing her fingers): And of course! I chose the best way I would own HER!!! **Nadine (crossing her arms, smiling): Every time she found a new boyfriend and girlfriend, I would seduce them and sleep with them! As a way to humiliate her! **Diego (disgusted): Wait?! You stole all her lovers, because she pushed you?! **Nadine (rubbing her fingers): Yes... And I was also working on stealing Sam from her.... **Diego: WORKING ON! So you didn’t managed to do so... Is that why you killed her because you were humiliated someone would chose the victim over you?! **Nadine (waving): Uh... Don’t be silly, as much as I disliked Phoebe, I won’t make my hands dirty to rid of her! Later, at the English classroom.... **Diego: Randall, did you fill up the profile? **Randall: Yes! As it turns out all the suspects fit the attributes you told me to fill up, except of Min!! **Diego: Thank you Randall! You can lea- **Norman: Samantha! I told you a gazillion times! I didn’t steal it!!! **Samantha (furious): Don’t lie to me! I know you have it! Chapter 3 **Randall (glad): Officer Diaz and Laurent! I’ve filled up all the suspects’ profiles! **Diego: Thank you, Randall! You can go back to the station no- **Norman (eye rolling): I’ve told you a gazillion times, Samantha! I DID NOT steal it! **Samantha (furious): Quit lying!! **Randall (blushing): Should I interfe- **Diego: Nah! It’s ok, we’ll deal with this.... **Diego (pissed): Can you two two us what’s going on! **Samantha (angry): It’s Norman! I’m one hundred percent sure, he stole Phoebe and I’s s— tape!! **Diego (blushing): S— tape....... **Norman (eye rolling): Samantha, I already told you, me stealing the girls’ undergarmets, was just a prank I was dared to pull! I am no pervert, and I didn’t steal your p—n!! **Norman (smirking): Besides, what do I want from it? Phoebe looks like a drag queen cosplaying as Paris Hilton and you look like Lil Kim without tits and before skin bleaching! Why would I waste my time stealing your tape, when I could simply search lesbian p—n on the internet, and watch MUCH HOTTER woman doing it!! **Samantha (furious): WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!!! **Diego (angry): BOTH OF YOU! Stop fighting now! Samantha, Norman didn’t steal your tape, we’ve already told Randall to speak to his friends and what he said about the prank is true!! **Diego: Now that we dealt with these two, lets investigate the english room, maybe this time, Charlotte’s desk! *Investigate Charlotte’s desk **Diego (shocked): This note says “I’ll come to you at 10:30 am -Samantha Evans”.... **Diego (confused): Is this what I’m thinking it is? **Diego: We’ve got to discuss this with Samantha.... Anything else you found..... **Diego: Hmm... I see the victim had her phone confiscated... That’s her in the lock screen... **Diego: Good thing is no password is needed to open the phone, so we just have to send it to Rozetta! *Talk to Samantha about her note to Charlotte (1 star) **Diego (serious): Miss Evans, we’d like to question you about this note you sent to your English professor... **Samantha (sweating): Oh..... That note...... **Diego (disgusted): We’re you having an affair with Ms Jones?! **Samantha (panicking): Ok! Yes I did!!! **Samantha: But you don’t understand! The subject is super difficult! Phoebe and I were failing! **Diego: You slept with her to improve yours and Phoebe’s grades..... Did Phoebe even agree with this?! **Samantha (covering her face): No.... W-when she found out, she got super mad! S-she ended things with me!! **Diego (disgusted): And who blames her for this?! What you done was disgusting! **Diego (pissed): And if you mind... We have to discuss this with Ms Jones... *Confront Charlotte (1 star) **Charlotte: God..... I feel so sweaty... I can’t wait until I get out of this stupid suit and cool my armpits with a bit of deodoran- **Diego (disgusted): The least disgusting thing here is your sweaty armpits... We knew you took advantage of your possession to sleep with underage students... **Charlotte (confused): Excuse me?! **Diego (angry): We’re talking about the fact you slept with Samantha!!! **Charlotte (shocked): Wait! Samantha slept with me only to improve her grades! I-I thought she was seriously into me! **Diego (blushing): Oh.... So you were the one being used..... I-I didn’t know that... I guess there isn’t anything wrong with that then...... **Charlotte (eye rolling): Yeah.... If only Phoebe thought the same..... **Charlotte (angry): When she learned about me sleeping with Samantha, she threatened to report me for child predation! CHILD PREDATION?! Samantha isn’t even considered a minor by the US’ law, she’s legal! **Diego: But even if that’s the case, if the Dean learnt you hooked up with one of your students, you’d be fired regardless. I hope you didn’t kill Phoebe to keep your job... *Send phone to Rozetta **Diego: Miss Pierre, have you found anything that could help us in Phoebe’s phone... **Rozetta (on an iris message): There’s no need to be formal, please call me, Rozetta. And yes, I believe I’ve found something.... **Rozetta: I’ve looked through the phone, and as it seems one of your male suspects have dated the victim before! **Rozetta: His name’s Aiden Evans. Pretty awkward, if you ask me, seeing that his sister has hooked up with her.... **Diego: That does... sound awkward... No one wonder why he didn’t approve of the match.. **Diego: And yes, Hamilton! He didn’t reveal this to us! So I guess that gives us another reason to speak to him! *Confront Aiden (1 star) **Aiden (on the phone): Ok, Sam! I got it! I’ll go to the supermarket and buy a stick of deodorant! I just have a lecture to attend after 10 minute- **Diego: Before you leave for the lecture.... we’ve something to talk to you about..... **Diego: You never told us that Phoebe was that ex..... **Aiden (holding his head): God.... I was hoping I won’t have to bring this up.... **Aiden: It’s true that I did date her, but she ended it....... **Aiden: This is exactly why I didn’t want my sister to be with her, it just felt awkward.... **Aiden (sad): And the fact that their relationship lasted longer than the one, Phoebe and I had. Not only made me feel humiliated, but it also made me feel insecure with my own body, especially since Phoebe ended things shortly after we went under the covers..... **Diego (sympathetic): I understand how you feel being dumped after being fucked, I myself had that experience when I was 15, except the girl only slept with over a debt... I hope your insecurities didn’t lead you to murder.... Later........ **Diego: So far... 3 of our suspects are fit to be the killer.... **Diego (serious): That means we still have clues to gather! Why don’t we take another look at the football stadium! What do you say? *Investigate audience seats **Diego (shocked): Hamilton! Look! That plastic bag! There’s a handprint of blood on it! It’s a little faded though! **Diego: We’ve got to send it to someone.... I don’t know maybe Yoyo... *Send it to Yoyo (Killer attribute: The killer uses deodorant; Killer attribute: The killer is female) **Diego (sweating): Yoyo... I know you may be a little weirded out by what we sent you... but we felt that you could tell us something about the killer judging by their bag..... **Yoyo (smirking): It’s okay, I don’t mind. Although, even if you did the analysis by yourself, you’d find quite a handful of clues by looking inside the bag... **Yoyo: While looking at the bag, other than things everyone uses, I found a deodorant stick... **Yoyo: The content of the stick was already used up, but I recognized it as it is a well-known female deodorant brand... **Diego: So the killer uses deodorant and is a woman! Welp, I guess that’s enough clues for us! Later.... **Diego: Well Hamilton.... I think I already figured out who the killer is! Lets go put her behind bars! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Diego (serious): Miss Evans! You are under arrest for the murder of your ex-girlfriend, Phoebe Wagner!! **Samantha (pissed): Is that some kind of sick joke, because it’s totally NOT funny! **Diego: We know that the killer is a female deodorant user! **Samantha (eye rolling): Oh please! Charlotte is one as well!! **Diego: You also left your foot cream tube at the crime scene! **Samantha (sweating): Charlott- **Diego (angry): Stop bringing Charlotte into this! You were careless enough to cut yourself with the razors! We found your blood, and FYI, Charlotte doesn’t share yours!! **Samantha (crying): Ok! I admit it! I killed Phoebe! But I didn’t know what I was doing!! **Diego: You didn’t know that you we- **Samantha: I know this sounds ridiculous! But I can explain! **Samantha: After hours of working out, I decided to drink from my sports drink, before I left the gym... **Samantha: After I went to my bag and drank it, I started to feel dizzy..... **Samantha (shocked): Suddenly, I saw myself away from the gym, and in the bathhouse! My hands covered blood, holding and razors!! **Samantha (panicking): And then I saw Phoebe’s body!! I was shocked! But I knew I was the one that killed her, somehow, and so I ran away without notifying anyone of the body! **Diego: That sounds..... Lets just send her to court... At the court... **Judith: Miss Evans! You are here in this court for the murder of Phoebe Wagner! How do you plead! **Phoebe (panicking): Guilty, your honor! But I swear I had no control of my body! I didn’t know what I was doing, I don’t remember anything happening during the murder! **Judith (holding her head): A girl was on this court too before you, and she claimed she had no control over the murder as well....... **Judith: However, unlike you... She remembered all the details of the murder... **Judith: Now seeing that you don’t remember anything... I believe its better you stay in Grimsdale asylum, until the police look further into the case.... End of trial.... **Diego: You know..... I don’t like Samantha’s motive.... It sounded so confusing to me.... **David: I agree with you, Diego! It was basically the same as the murderess before, except she claims no remembrance of what’s going on... **David: I smell something fishy going on.. And I believe we should look more into this.... Project Deliverable Evil (2/6) **Diego (confused): You know.... I can’t get Samantha’s motive out of my head..... It sounded so ridiculous, yet.... believable.... **Mia (puzzled): I know... The same goes to Gail’s.... They got claim that they had no control over their motive, after drinking something..... **David: Officer Laurent! **David (serious): I want to discuss things with you at my office.. **Zoe (blushing): Oh..... I guess I’ve got wait now..... I was going to ask him and Officer Diaz for a favor... **David (compassionate): It’s ok, darling..... Hamilton can help you first, if he wants.... **Randall: Officer Laurent! Officer Loukas! **Mia (curious): What is it, Usery? **Randall (blushing): There’s someone in the interrogation room that would like to see you.... *Talk to Chief Jones (1 star) **David (scratching his head); I guess you are wondering why I called you..... **David: You see...... Just like you, Mia and Diego, I feel uneasy by Evans’ and Vangness’ motive.... They sounded so familiar and ridiculous... **David: I believe there is something wrong going on! And we should take a deeper look at Samantha’s motive! **David: And we can start that by speaking to Samantha! *Speak to Samantha (1 star) **Samantha (covering her face): What are you doing here.... You’ve already caught me! **David: We actually came here to discuss your motive.... **David: You see the similarities between it and Gail Vangness’ feels quite fishy to me...... **Samantha (scratching her head): Yeah.... I’ve spoken to Gail... She told me she murdered a guy after drinking a glass of whiskey. Just like me except I’m with sports drink.... **David: You see.... We believe there’s something behind your murders, and we are trying to investigate... In fact if we found proof you were both brainwashed, they’re a chance you’ll be set free..... **Samantha (shocked): SET FREE!! Don’t say more! Just tell me how can I help! **David (serious): You can start by telling us where you left your drink! **Samantha: I-it’s in my sports bag... I threw it in the bathhouse, out of fear... **David: Thank you for informing us, Evans! We’ll be sure to look for it! *Investigate bathhouse **David: I don’t see any other sports bag here, so I’m guessing this one’s Samantha’s! **David: Well then... What are we waiting for?! Lets dig through it! *Search sports bag (1 star) **David: This must be the drink Samantha drank from! Lets give it to Lab Chief Science, for analysis! *Send sports drink to Sploder **David: Mr Science, did you find anything in the drink that proves that Miss Evans was drugged! **Sploder: Yes, and it appears to be the same substance that I found in Gail’s whiskey! **Diego (shocked): So it’s true! Someone is behind the murders! **Diego: And I’m assuming you couldn’t identify the substance as well! Great! **Sploder: Actually... Rozetta came over and told me to give her the sample that I collected from Gail’s whiskey to look at... **Rozetta (serious): And I know exactly what it is! David, Hamilton, we need to talk! *Talk to Rozetta (1 star) **Rozetta (displeased): Jones.... Do you remember wha protozone is....... **David: The substance that corrupted workers at your company were working at to brainwash people! Don’t tell m- **Rozetta: It is! A couple of months ago, the last crate of protozone which we kept at the dome was stolen! What was used to doze Vangsness and Evans IS protozone! **Rozetta (covering her face): The substance was already powerful, but last time I remember the effect lasted only for 10 minutes, and the person drugged will remember what was going on when they were at the drugging process! **Rozetta (shocked): But Gail’s effect lasted for nearly half an hour! And Samantha didn’t remember anything during the process! Do you know what that means!! **David (shocked): The person who stole the protozone! T-they’re working on improving it!!! **Rozetta (covering her face): Yes.... They’re working on making the substance as powerful as its creators intended for it to be.... A drug which will turn a person to a mindless slave for eternity! **David: So the person were dealing with isn’t a serial killer like The Scarlet Ayer or Kinder Reaper... Samantha and Gail... they were just test-subjects!! **David: I’m going to give the asylum workers! Gail and Samantha shall be freed immediately! **David: Do you want us to start investigating this... **Rozetta: No! I’d rather your officers focus on more important matters! What happened was DreamLife’s fault for acting so careless toward the crate! My security team will take care of this! *Talk to Zoe (1 star) **Diego (curious): Mrs Jones, what do you want from us this time..... **Zoe (sad): It’s about Charlotte and I.... **Diego (blushing): Charlotte... Y-you’re husband’s ex... **Zoe (touching her forehead): And my ex-best friend as well.... **Diego (shocked): YOU TWO WERE FRIENDS!! **Zoe: We used to be that was until she divorced Jones, out of fear of the risks of having a policeman as a husband..... **Zoe: Back then.... I didn’t see much of David, I knew him from high-school but I only saw him as Charlotte’s high-school sweetheart... **Zoe (sympathetic): I felt sorry for him so I visited him frequently to comfort him..... And Charlotte although she was the one that divorced David, she still had feelings for him and was mad that I was seeing him. I assured her that we were just friends, or at least that’s what I considered it back then.... **Zoe (daydreaming): Eventually, David and I fell in love, we had a lot in common and so we started dating..... **Zoe (sad): We were happy, but Charlotte wasn’t and so she decided to end our friendship. After my wedding with David, she blocked my phone number and we never spoke again and it was all because I broke the girls’ code... **Diego (sympathetic): Mrs Jones.... This sounds depressing... **Zoe: I-I’m glad you sympathize.... You might be wondering why I’m telling you this, but it is a part of the favor, I’m asking you to do for me! I want you to help restore my friendship with Charlotte! **Zoe: I want to apologize to her over anything, but I want it to be special!! Would you mind helping me with me plan!! **Diego: Don’t worry, Zoe! We will! **Zoe: Thanks! The first part of my plan is to find Charlotte’s planner!!! **Diego: I believe she keeps that at the English lecture room! **Zoe: Good! Lets go there and find it!! *Investigate English class **Diego: This must be Charlotte’s planner! We found it.... **Zoe: Good.... Now I’m just going to attach a note.... **Zoe: “Dear Charlotte, meet me at the tennis court”.... **Zoe: We finished the first step... all what we have to do n- **Diego: Do you heart this! It’s footsteps!! **Zoe (panicking): Oh my god! We have to hide now!! The three of them hide behind the seats.... **Charlotte: There’s my planne- **Charlotte: Someone left a note.... **Charlotte: They say they want to meet me at the tennis court... **Charlotte: I don’t now what they want from me, but I will not keep them waiting... After she left.... **Zoe: I guess it’s time now! I’ll finally speak to Charlotte! *Eavesdrop on Charlotte (1 star) **Zoe (blushing): Hi, Charlotte..... **Charlotte (shocked): Zoe! I haven’t seen you for a long time! What are you doing here! **Zoe (covering her face): It’s about this, I want to discuss.... **Zoe (sympathetic): Charlotte, I know that you are mad over David... But don’t you think that it’s going on for too long.... Because I do, and I want to fix things with you..... **Zoe (covering her face): I know I should’ve have broke the girls’ code and I’m sorry about that... But I love David and I can’t leave him... **Charlotte (covering her face): Seeing that David moved on.... I guess it only makes since, if I do as well.... I-I forgive you Zoe.... **Charlotte (hugs Zoe): ........... **Diego (affectionate): It’s nice seeing two girls making up over a silly grudge.... If only Mia and Hamid- **David (covering his face): I know... I shouldn’t bring it up, Mia already moved on... At least that’s what she wants us to believe.... *Ask Randall who wants to speak to you and Mia (1 star) **Mia (confused): Randall, may we know who our visitor is..... **Randall (sweating): Now... Promise that you won’t frea- **Hamida (impatient): Randall, are they here? **Mia (shocked): Hamida! You cam- **Hamida (pissed): No, I did not come here to fix our friendship, I haven’t forgiven you and the fact you befriended Cindy doesn’t come in your favor! I came to warn you about a New Olympian Member! **Mia (shocked): A New Olympian member! Here?! **Hamida: Yes, you remember the two anonymous individuals aside from Clay, when you eavesdropped one ME!! **Mia: Yeah... There was a girl and a boy... **Hamida (serious): Well.... They both looked familiar to me, so I used some pagan ritual, Elvira taught me to picture the scene once again, and let my memory sketch a drawing of it... **Hamida: The male masked elite was Norman Min!!! **Mia: Norman Min? Isn’t that one of the suspects in the case? Hamida... Do you have that drawing? **Hamida: It’s not with me, I left it at the football stadium.... **Mia: Oh well... Lets go retrieve it, thanks.... I guess.... *Investigate audience seats **Mia (holding her head): I was really hoping that Hamida finally forgave me over everything, but no..... **Mia (sad): At least she helped us with something... If she’s right about Norman, an elite of one of the most dangerous cults would be gone..... **Mia (displeased): Dash it! The drawing is torn! Now we have to fix it, ugh.... *Fix torn drawing (1 star) **Mia: Now that it’s fixed! Lets give it to Yoyo! *Send drawing to Yoyo **Yoyo (grinning): You know..... I never really thought that Hamida was so talented.. I knew she was smarter than she looked, but wo- **Mia (pissed): She didn’t draw it! It’s all just sorcery, the drawing is an exact replica of what the scene looked like! **Mia: Now tell us... Is Hamida’s theory true? **Yoyo: The eyes are matching, the guy is at least 3 inches taller that Marisol just like Norman and they have a nearly identical body profile, so yes.... I believe that this could be Norman! **Mia: So there is no denial.... Lets go confront him! *Confront Norman (1 star) **Mia: Mr Min! Or better I say “New Ares”! We know that you are a New Olympian! **Norman (pissed): New Ares? New Olympian? The hell is this....... **Mia (angry): Don’t play innocent with us! We have a sketch of you with Marisol and Galinda! Look here you are! **Norman: You think that masked guy is me?! **Mia (furious): IT IS YOU?! **Norman (grinning): Even if it is! What proof do you have?! **Norman: Unless you have an actual reason to suspect me of something! You can’t prove shit! Bye! **Mia (angry): Oh my fucking god! I can’t believe he got away! **Mia: Whatever the case! At least WE know that he is a New Olympian! And we’ll make sure that he won’t pull any illegal acts! Later...... **David: You’ve all done a great job! Not only have you made us aware of the protozone scandal.. **David: You’ve also fixes my wife’s and ex-wife’s friendship! And discovered the possible identity of New Ares- **Hamida (impatient): YAYY!! Are you finally done with the talking... **Diego (shocked): HAMIDA!!! You’re here! **Yoyo (excited): I thought you left! It’s great that you’re back, I’ll bring Mi- **Hamida (eye rolling): I came here to speak to Hamilton... PRIVATELY!! **Diego (smug): So Hamida wants to see YOU! You only! Hehe..... That sounds cheesy to me..... **Diego (scratching his head): Ok! Ok! I won’t say anything, you shouldn’t keep a girl waiting... I say you talk to her... YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON.. Hamilton follows Hamida all the way to the girl’s dorm to Hamida’s and Vicky’s dorm room.... **Hamilton (shocked): Oh Vicky! You’re here! I thought that you’d be living at your mothers’s apartment, just like Hamida at her home! **Vicky: I decided that I’d rather live close to the university and when Hamida heard that, she decided to move into my dorm.... **Vicky (grinning): Anyway.... I guess since you’re here, I’ve gotta leave.. hehe... **Hamilton (confused): Why? **Vicky (smirking): You’ll see..... She winks at Hamida, and gives a cheesy smile to them.... **Hamilton: Hamida, why did you ask for me..... **Hamida (blushing): I-It’s about the kiss you gave me..... **Hamilton (covering his face): Uh.... Hamida... About this, I’m so sorry... I didn’t know what I was doing, I was just sad that you were leaving an- **Hamida (blushing happily): It’s okay... I-I actually liked it, I was hoping you’d give it to me way earlier... **Hamilton (shocked): Wha- **Hamida: The point is Hamilton.... I-I love you... I love you since we went to that concert together, and after the 3 days we spent searching for Ophelia, I was so sure I wanted to be with you... **Hamida (covering her face): This prank we pulled on you... It wasn’t really a prank... I wanted to know whether you’d get jealous if I fell for Bateman... I was hoping you’d say it to Mia while I’m spying at you... I was afraid to confess.... **Hamida (glad): But now I know! You love me! And now we can finally be together!! Hamilton thought of this, he loves Hamida, but he was disappointed in her for the way she treated Mia and Hasuro... **Hamilton (sympathetic): I’m afraid this can’t happen, Hamida! **Hamida (shocked): You mean... That kiss... It meant nothing... **Hamilton: Like I said... It was just a sudden reaction.... Hamida looked at the ground, and started crying.... **Hamilton: Hamida I’m sorry... Hamida became angry, and gave Hamilton a SLAP!!! **Hamida (enraged): GET OUT!!! **Hamilton: Hamida, you have to understa- **Hamida (furious): I don’t have to understand anything! You played with my feelings! I don’t want to see you EVER AGAIN!! Hamilton left the dorm room.... Hamida angry, began throwing and breaking everything, and released a loud scream....